The Soul Reaper and His Espada Brother
by Jackal-san
Summary: Ichigo never saw the invisible monster that took his brother's life and mothers. Reborn as a hollow, Shiro lost all of his memories of his life. Only two things remained in his mind, his name and his brother. How will Ichigo react when his brother refuses to give him up? How will Shiro react when he discovers his brother is the enemy of hollows? [Longer inside]
1. Hollow

**Yo! So this is a story I thought of while in church, then I put it to digital paper. This is kinda a AU. Ichigo is still a soul reaper, but when he regained his powers he didn't get an inner hollow with them. Shiro is Ichigo's twin and extremely possessive of him. This is a HichiIchi/ShiroIchi/Hollow Ichigo X Ichigo fanfic! DON'T LIKE THEN LEAVE NOW! I don't wanna deal with hate, it's annoying and unhelpful. Also this might have some smut, I'll decide later. I haven't done any yet, so this would be something new. This is also inspired by** **Ino Death** **, an amazing writer of my favorite OTP on ! Go check her out!**

 **Summary: Ichigo never had an inner hollow, but he did have a twin brother. Shiro got his name from his appearance and he was never seen anywhere but at his twin's side, that is until he died. Ichigo never saw the invisible monster that took his brother's life and mothers. Reborn as a hollow, Shiro lost all of his memories of his life. Only two things remained in his mind, his name and his brother. What happens when these two twins finally see each other again? How will Ichigo react when his brother refuses to give him up and is even willing to drag him to Los Notches? How will Shiro react when he discovers his brother is the enemy of hollows? Will they fight to the death or find a way to stay together?**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki: 9 Years Old

Hair Color: Orange

Eyes: Brown

Occupation: Elementary School Student

Shiro Kurosaki: 9 Years Old

Hair Color: White

Eyes: Golden Irises, Black Sclera

Occupation: Elementary School Student

Ever since Ichigo could remember, he could see souls, but not hollows. His twin was the opposite, he could see hollows, but not souls. Over time they would be able to see both, but one sooner than the other.

Shiro died on June 17th along with Masaki Kurosaki. The cause was falling into a river that was running at a high speed and most likely hitting something then bleeding to death.

Ichigo couldn't tell the dead from the living. When the 'girl' fell into the river, he ran after her to save her. Shiro jumped in to save his mother and brother, but he was no match for the rapids. Ever since that day, Ichigo blamed himself and even more so when he was confronted six years later by the same hollow that killed them. What he didn't know was that Grand Fisher only devoured his mother's soul. His brother was reborn in Hueco Mundo and was constantly trying to get back to him.

* * *

~Hueco Mundo~

"I think he's dead." A voice observed.

"He's breathing." Another added.

Shiro groaned and wiped the sand from his eyes. Wait… Sand? It wasn't the kind you get when you fall asleep, not it was weird. Pushing himself to sit, he noticed a lot of strange things.

One, he was in a desert that had white sand. Two, there were two strange creatures looking at him. Three, he couldn't remember anything besides his name and a person named Ichigo.

"Guess ya are alive." A large cat with white armour stated. He had blue eyes and a few black markings here and there. There was also a huge hole where his stomach should be.

"Gah!" Shiro panicked instantly on his feet. Though he found it strange he was taller than the other.

"No need to yell." The second creature laughed. She looked like a centaur from the movies he saw. The mask on her face looked like a skull and it had two ram like horns. She was easily taller than him.

"You guys look like the monsters I see around my house sometimes, but they never talk. They roar a lot." Shiro said.

"We're called hollows." The female explained. "You're one too."

Those words freaked him out. Glancing down at himself, he noticed he was fairly tall, had white armour and a mask. A large lizard like tail was also present and a huge hole in the center of his chest.

"You'd better not scream." The panther threatened.

Shiro held his tongue. The panther didn't seem in the mood to deal with any annoyances.

"We should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." The centaur introduced herself.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ya got a name?" The panther added.

"Shiro Kurosaki." Shiro replied.

"Strange name. First name means white and last starts with black." Nelliel observed.

"Oh I almost forgot! If someone named Ichigo here?" The name was familiar to him, but all that came to mind was blurs. Blurs of a person with orange hair.

"Wait!" Nelliel grabbed his shoulders, but he couldn't feel the death grip she had. "Do you remember when you were alive!?"

"No, just a name and some blurs…" Shiro replied, then realization hit him. "Wait! I'm DEAD!"

Grimmjow didn't seemed pleased by his outburst, but didn't say anything. He assumed it was a cat thing or something.

"Yeah, yer dead. That giant hole in yer chest should be a clue." Grimmjow replied.

"Then where am I and what do I do now?" Shiro asked saddened by the news that he was beyond the grave.

"This is Hueco Mundo one of the three afterlifes. You can travel with us if you like." Nelliel offered.

At the time the three were not even of Gillan level, but as they traveled they would grow stronger. At the Adjuchas level, Nelliel meet with some friends from her early days as a hollow and they vanished into the sands. Shiro would continue to travel with Grimmjow. The two would often fight and Shiro ever so slowly surpassed him and even reached the Vasto Lorde before him. Grimmjow's way of speech also rubbed off on Shiro. He somewhat slurred words that began with Y.

Shiro even took many trips to the world of the living, but he never found the orange haired person from the remains of his memories. It was mostly because a soul reaper engaged him and as more and more came, he returned less and less. Eventually he gave up and soul reapers left, until Rukia Kuchiki showed up and shared her powers with the same person he was searching for.

That encounter was the first step to the twins meeting once again.

* * *

 **So I'm aware that Grimmjow and Nel never really meet in the past, but we don't know the Espada's lives a hollows besides the small glimpses. Also I just made up Nel's form, so if that isn't the way you imagined her, sorry. Now I should explain Shiro's form. It's the first hollow form we see Ichigo in and the one with horns is obviously at least of Vasto Lorde level. Therefore his form will change when I go more into Shiro's past as a hollow in future chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Regarding All of My Stories

Yo everyone! For some of you I have been gone for months even years! Others, not so long.

Now for my excuses: school, finals, marching band, laziness and I was in Japan for a month. (Loved it there and want to go back soon! Highly recommended a trip!) But while I was there, I realized just how much I post new stories and don't update my old ones.

So I figured since it's the summer (and I only have marching band to distract me) I would start writing again. But now I will be focusing on completing a select few. All of my stories will be finished in time and many will be getting a rewrite!

So here's the news:

 **I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!**

Today: 7/2/2017

 **Broken**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Published: 4/26/2017

Last Update: 4/26/2017

Plans: I personally love this story and therefore will be updating it soon.

Status: Active

 **Dragon Born**

Fandom: Fairytail

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 4/24/2016

Plans: I'm not really sure what to do with this one... I don't really know where I was having the plot go and I only decided to give it a rewrite because some of you guys have OC's in it. So for now it will be put on hold and may get another rewrite in the future.

Status: On Hold

 **E.N.D. Past to Present**

Fandom: Fairytail

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 3/13/2017

Plans: Being my most popular story, I will be updating it pretty regularly. It has taken me a few rewrites of it to finally get a plot I like. So any rewrite ideas I have for it will be done as new stories and not rewrites.

Status: Active

 **Hollowfied Ghoul**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Bleach

Published: 4/24/2016

Last Update: 6/25/2016

Plans: I'm putting this one on hold for a while. I gotta remember the plot I had and I'm focusing on completing a few stories at a time. (There are more Tokyo Ghoul fanfics coming out, I've got three summaries done already and I'm sure there's gonna be more.)

Status: On Hold

 **Life Swap**

Fandom: Kill la Kill (feat. characters from other animes)

Published: 4/13/2016

Last Update: 5/31/2016

Plans: When I first thought of this story I had big plans for it, but putting it to paper didn't go well. So I finally decided it will be getting a rewrite. (Priscilla, Eren, Kaneki and Rin will still be featured.)

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **Loss**

Fandom: Kill la Kill

Published: 4/24/2017

Last Update: 4/24/2017

Plans: This story was my ASL project and I will be making sure to update before the first semester ends in December-ish... (My teacher says new chapters to it count can be used for future projects. My teacher rocks! And, no, she doesn't read my projects from any of my accounts. It's bad enough with some friends of mine reading my fanfics...)

Status: Active

 **Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin**

Fandom: Ben 10

Published: 5/16/2017

Last Update: 5/16/2017

Plans: Since I have been getting some good results from this story and I love it, I'll be updating it pretty soon.

Status: Active

 **Shingeki no Kaiju**

Fandom: Attack on Titan and Pacific Rim

Published: 12/8/2015

Last Update: 4/12/2017

Plans: When I wrote this story, I had a pretty basic plot and now I've got a better one. That means it's getting a rewrite and gonna be better than ever! Though I don't know when I'm gonna work on it...

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **The Soul Reaper and His Espada Brother**

Fandom: Bleach

Published: 6/28/2016

Last Update: 6/28/2016

Plans: Due to the weird way I started this one, I will be rewriting it. Not sure when I'll get around it that, but I will.

Status: Rewrite, On Hold

 **The Story of White**

Fandom: Bleach

Published: 8/21/2016

Last Update: 11/24/2016

Plans: I will be putting this story on hold for a while. I'm not abandoning it! I will see it through to the end

Status: On Hold

 **I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!**

 **Currently Active Stories: Broken, E.N.D. Past to Present, Loss, Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin.**

 **Now you guys get to decide on the fifth story! Shoot me a comment with your vote! (You can vote for a story that's on hold if you want.)**

Upcoming Stories:

Fandoms: (so you can just skip if nothing seems good)

Tokyo Ghoul

Blue Exorcist (as a crossover)

My Little Pony

Ben 10 Omniverse

Other (give me a idea and you might just see it as a story)

 **Chains**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Summary: Ghouls were once the most feared creatures in the world, but they were eventually knocked off of their perc. From deadly creatures to pets, the ghouls had fallen. Some were merely weapons, others pets and some as even less. Hide is forced by his adoptive family to buy a ghoul at the auction. It was supposed to be an easy night. Walk in, slap some money on the table and leave, but it didn't end up that way. No, a certain white haired half ghoul made his night so much more trouble.

 **Cursed Blood**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Blue Exorcist

Summary: Everything can change in an instant and some people are just born with tragedy in their blood. Kaneki Ken and Rin Okumura, both cursed to live as monsters from the moment they were born. One a half-ghoul and the other half-demon, both no longer human. Under normal circumstances, the two would never cross paths, but blood has brought them together and not just any blood, the demonic blood of the Devil himself.

 **Drop of Insanity**

Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to as well)

Summary: There are two sides to every coin and opposites attract right? Even the Elements of Harmony have an opposite. The idea of the elements having a darker counterpart was theorized by Nightmare Moon while in exile, but only proved true a thousand years later. A spell gone wrong brings ponies from two different universes together. The Elements of Harmony meet the Elements of Insanity. Friendship collides with bloodlust, magic against tech, harmony faces insanity.  
[Elements of Insanity were created by TheInnvertedShadow on YouTube]

 **Getting the Ben's Together**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: The omnitrix was many things. A powerful weapon, a helpful tool, and a link. A link between dimensions. Ben Prime, Ben 23, Bad Ben, Mad Ben, Benzarro, Nega Ben and even No Watch Ben were all linked. Now a war has started and not just any war, a war of dimensions. With No Watch Ben being the first one to discover the incoming fleet of ships in his world, he is sent on a mission by a very unusual ally to get the Ben's together again. Though he is also on a race against time. If he doesn't get them all together and beat this threat in time, all of their worlds will suffer. Can he make it? Will the other Ben's be willing to help him or will they try to kill him again? Who's this new threat and what do they want?

 **Ouija Board**

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Summary: There has always been a border between the physical world and the spiritual one. If one crosses the border, they better be ready to face the consequences. Hide and a few friends decided to mess with an Ouija board Hide found hidden in his basement. Are they prepared to step foot into the realm of spirits? Will they ever return to "normal"? Who's the white haired demon Hide suddenly starts seeing everywhere?

 **Rejection**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: Earth has had it with planetary invasions and aliens in general. So a decision was made by the world powers to make earth a closed system. Isolated from the rest of the universe. The world powers also decided to deport all aliens. Being the wielder of the omnitrix, Ben is also kicked off of his own home planet. With the Plumbers, aliens and earth's greatest defender gone, earth locks themself off from the universe. Though not everyone respects earth's decision. In order to get back at Ben, Vilgax sets his eyes on earth's destruction. Ben strikes off on his own and tries to forget earth and ignore its unavoidable fate, but an unexpected enemy turns into the friend he needs. Will Ben's new ally be able to convince the hero to save the planet that rejected him or will Ben's decision remain unchanged? Will the world powers finally see how much they needed the off world beings and the Plumbers? Will they see their errors to late?

 **The Curse of the Omnitrix**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: There was a reason Ben took off the omnitrix the first time and was hesitant to put it back on at age fifteen. At fourteen Ben figured out a dark secret to the powerful watch. When he put the watch on at ten, it was the best thing that happened to him. But as the months ticked on, he noticed he started to slowly stop growing. Ben brushed it off as not hitting a growth spurt, but he knew deep down that wasn't the case. Only when Gwen finally confronted him about it did he finally accept the truth and sought out Azmuth to remove the omnitrix permanently. But once again fate brought the omnitrix and the boy together when the highbreeds invaded. The only reason Ben didn't remember the omnitrix's strange ability was because he received the ultimatrix. The ultimatrix didn't have this feature so Ben aged like normal and hit his sixteenth birthday like a normal teen. Now armed with a new omnitrix, he assumed it too lacked the function that stopped him from growing. Boy was he wrong. And he's given a wake up call from an unlikely person. Will he get rid of the watch again or keep it? How will his family react to the fact that he will will never age? Why did Azmuth add the function? Is immortality really worth it if he has to live on past everyone he will ever care about?

 **The Nightmare Within**

Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to as well)

Summary: The Mane Six defeated Nightmare Moon and brought Princess Luna back, but where did the spirit of Nightmare Moon go? Everypony taught they just destroyed her, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Her spirit hid away until it was once again strong enough to haunt the night. But without a host, she was nothing more than a shadow of her former self. So as she regained her strength, she watched the Mane Six, searching for the weak link. Just because they had returned the Elements to the tree that didn't mean they weren't still connected to them. So she needed to break their special connection. What better way to do that then choose one of the six as her new host. This time Nightmare Moon won't make the same mistakes she made with Luna. With her once again returning to power an army of shadows rises to aid her. Enemies become allies, those long sealed once again are freed, and the Elements are useless without all six ponies. Can the Mane Six now Five find the power to defeat Nightmare Moon once again or will the world fall into eternal darkness?

 **What's Normal?**

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Summary: While things were a little more exciting for No Watch Ben, nothing really changed. He still had to go to boring school and he didn't have an omnitrix as usual. Sometimes he just wished for some excitement in his life. Unfortunately the universe heard him and No Watch Ben suddenly had his hands full with dealing with his other selves. At least they aren't trying to kill each other, right? Though why did they have to show up at his school?

You can tell I lack a life just from my current and upcoming stories...

Well, if a story sounds good to you, then shoot me a comment with your vote and see what happens! (You can also leave a vote for a story on hold if you want!)

Thanks guys and cya soon!


End file.
